Proposal
by AHigherOctave
Summary: Did Ella ever make you a birdhouse?" "...No..."


**AN: I haven't done this in a while so I thought I'd give it a try. If I ever want to get to 101 I'll have to, after all.**

Caitlyn, Shane, _Nate,_**Jason**_._ Got it?

_**I make them good girls go bad…**_

"Damn it Shane…why did I ever let you choose your own ring tone?"

_**I make them good girls go bad…**_

"Blackberry, here boy. I promise I won't throw you at the wall like last time he called."

_**I make them good girls go BAD!**_

"Ahaha!"

**CLICK.**

"Stop calling me, and tell me what you changed the password on my phone to."

"Uh, no. Besides, I only called you to tell you that Nate wants to tell you something."

"Then tell Nate to call me, I actually like him."

"And how serious are you about that?"

"Um…my boyfriend, pretty serious…why?"

"Oh no reason, he just wants to ask you a question."

"Uh, okay."

"Is that your answer?"

"No, Shane, it's not. I haven't even heard the question yet."

"Oh…you want to hear him ask first?"

"Are you on something again?"

"Hey Nate! I called Caity for you!"

"Stop calling me that!"

**Shuffling sounds.**

"_Hey."_

"What was Shane babbling about?"

"_I don't know, I was in the bathroom."_

"LIAR!"

"_Shut up Shane."_

…

"So…um…why are you calling?"

"_Just to tell you…I miss you."_

"Just do it!"

"_Shane!"_

…

"What's going on?"

"_Nothing, I love you. I've gotta…SHANE!"_

"Hi Caity! Nate is-"

"_You douche! Give me back my phone!"_

"No! You had your chance! You told me I could ask her if you chickened out."

"_I did not chicken out…I just delayed it. Until a later date…in a place…that isn't here."_

"Huh…all I'm hearing is buck, buck, buck!"

"_I am not a chicken! You're a chicken! I don't see you even thinking about asking Mitchie."_

"**Guys, can't we all just get along? Who wants a group hug?"**

"_Shut up, Jason!"_

"Shut up, Jason!"

"**Why do you guys have to be so mean? Ella always wants a hug-"**

"Did Ella ever make you a birdhouse?"

"…**No…"**

"Didn't think so."

"_Caitlyn! I'm so sorry-"_

"NO! Nathaniel James Black, give me the phone back!"

…

"NOW!"

"_Caitlyn, I'm sorry about-OW! Shane, what the hell? Get off of me!"_

"Give me my-"

**-Dial Tone-**

"Um…what just happened?"

**-FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

**Music's in my soul…**

**Click.**

"If you aren't at least a mile away from Shane I'm hanging up."

"_I'm locked in my closet."_

"I guess that counts."

"_There's a spider in here."_

"I can't squish it from here, Natie."

"_I was thinking, what if you could?"_

"I'd be magic?"

"_I mean, what if you could be here all the time to squish spiders?"_

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"…_Uh…Yes. Will you m…move in with me?"_

"When?"

"_Today?"_

"Uh, Nate, I have a lot of stuff. I don't think-"

"_Right, well at least bring what you need and start sleeping here."_

"Can we stay up all night and eat cookie dough out of the tube and paint each others toes and talk about boys?"

"_Yeah, I think Shane will be willing to do that as long as you do his hair too."_

"I changed my mind."

"_Good call."_

…

"_Hey Caitlyn?"_

"Yeah, Nate?"

"_Do you love me?"_

"You know I do…wow, that was corny."

"_Do you ever think about the future?"_

"No, I spend all my time studying so I can work at Hooters."

"_Don't even joke about that."_

"It's not like I have boobs anyways. I think that's a prerequisite to work there. I'll have to settle for the 99."

"_And me, I'll give up my life as a fabulous rock star to sell hotdogs at baseball games."_

"So long as they're Red Sox games."

"_Well, they do play the Yankees sometimes."_

"I guess in our future I can't acknowledge you in public."

"…_Could you live with it if I sold food at Dodgers games?"_

"I think so. Since I will be living with you after all."

"…_Yeah…living together…"_

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"_Of course, I asked you didn't I?"_

"Okay, you just sound kind of upset."

"_Oh, I was just thinking about how we're going to manage you and Shane living under the same roof."_

"Kick him out?"

"_He'll be happy to have an excuse to be at Mitchie's, won't he?"_

…

"_Caitlyn, you there?"_

"…Yeah, I was just thinking…"

"_Oh no, I'm going to lose all my closets to your shoes, aren't I?"_

"Maybe…but…"

…

"_What?"_

"Nathaniel James Black, will you marry me?"

"_Damn it."_

"Is that a no?"

"_Yes, Caitlyn Amanda Black, I will."_

…

"_Even if I owe Shane 50 bucks because of you."_

"I love you, Natie."

"_I love you too, Caitlyn Black."_

"Who says I'm taking your name?"

"_I don't want to be Nate Gellar."_

**VIBRATE.**

"Hold on, Mr. Gellar. I have a call waiting."

**Click.**

"CAITY! Guess what?"

**Snicker.**

"We're going to be related now!"

"…Groan…"

…

"**Hey wait! You never made me a birdhouse!"**

"But neither did Ella."

**"You're right! ...how rude of her."**

**AN: **Major crackfic? Yes. I figured I was due though. I've never written one before. This is for +Proposal. It was actually the first one I randomly selected from my list but it seemed so cheesy to do first so I saved it.

Oh, BTW, I'm going on a trip as of normal waking time this morning. So I won't be posting for the next week or so. That's all.


End file.
